


Getting some sleep was never hotter

by firebird_writings



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Bros, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_writings/pseuds/firebird_writings
Summary: Hello, darling readers!There are not nearly enough sexy stories about the murder bros out there, so I thought "Why not writing them myself?", hence this story.English is not my first language so if anyone notices mistakes, please let me know. I hope I can make some people happy with one more hot story featuring Harald and Halfdan. Have fun!





	1. Studying turned drinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darling readers! 
> 
> There are not nearly enough sexy stories about the murder bros out there, so I thought "Why not writing them myself?", hence this story.  
> English is not my first language so if anyone notices mistakes, please let me know. I hope I can make some people happy with one more hot story featuring Harald and Halfdan. Have fun!

Writing essays for university was definitely not your favourite past time activity. It took an unholy amount of research, more weight in books than anyone should ever need to carry, and more night shifts in front of a computer than a person could possibly do and stay somewhat sane. But you had to write essays, and to the end of your life you would swear that this was the only reason you did not notice earlier that something was amiss.  
  
You had made a comfortable nest out of books, binders, and other things on the table you had been occupying for the last hours, barely noticing what was happening around you in the café you had chosen because they had a note in the window, advertising free wi-fi. As it had turned out, their tea was okay, too. Maybe you would blame the tea, as well. But no matter who or what was really at fault, you didn’t notice the mood turn sour. You typed away on your laptop, trying to string words together to form coherent sentences, even though you hadn’t slept in almost 20 hours. Letters had begun dancing in front of your eyes a while ago.  
  
You jumped in surprise when a folded napkin was dropped in your lap. Your head snapped up but you only caught the faintest glimpse of a man before he rounded the corner to the bathrooms. The only thing you saw was a long dark braid. Frowning you looked down at the napkin. Was that a pick-up line without actual talking? Like you were in any mood for flirting. You opened the napkin to read the message written on it in messy chicken scratch. It said:  
  
Get out now. While you still can.  
  
Okay, what was that supposed to be? A joke? Or a genuine warning? Definitely not a pick-up line. If it was that would be beyond weird. You looked up and glanced around the café. It seemed emptier than it had been the entire time you had been here. But then, that could be because it was well after 10 pm. But there was a couple at the door, who hastily made their way out of the café. So it was genuine. That jostled you awake. You closed your laptop and shoved it inside your messenger bag, simultaneously trying to collect the books in your arms. You fished out your wallet and left the money for all the tea and cookies that had sustained you before you stood up and loaded the books into your arms. Upright you now noticed the group of men standing in the middle of the café. They were standing there like they owned the place, and eyed every patron provocatively. To your hazy brain they looked like typical movie thugs, and you wondered dimly if and when someone would yell “Cut” to indicate that everyone could move back to their seats again. That stray thought delayed your exit enough that one of the men caught you staring.  
  
“What are you gaping at, bitch?” He sneered at you and made a step towards you. Great. As if the first rule of not aggravating an aggressive person was not ‘Do not stare’. You cursed in your mind, but still you could do nothing but stay rooted to the spot. Apparently your body had decided that now was the perfect moment to stop supporting your unhealthy studying habits.  
  
At least everyone else will pass, you thought distractedly as the man came closer, remembering dimly what you had read about what would happen if a student died during finals. You would just take one for the team.  
  
“And here I thought mountain trolls were not allowed in Hogwarts”, you suddenly heard someone say behind you. You nearly jumped out of your skin at the gravelly deep voice but managed to only turn your head to look over your shoulder. Behind you was the man who had dropped the note. The long braid was resting on his chest now, though, instead of dangling down his back. And, oh wow, he had tattoos on his face, blue lines swirling into an intricate design. Your eyebrows shot up at that. Facial tattoos were a bold move, they were nearly impossible to hide. But somehow they suited him, and accentuated his handsome face.  
  
Get yourself together, you chided yourself, now is not the time to ogle hot men. But hot he was. The small, slightly arrogant smile on his face did things to your blood pressure. The man who had called you a bitch probably didn’t think that way, though. You heard him growl in annoyance. Not knowing what to do you just stood there with your books in your arms, most likely looking like a deer in the headlights.  
“You will shut your big mouth, Finehair”, one of the others barked, “as soon as we’re done with you, you won’t have a mouth left at all.” So they knew each other. Great. And they didn’t like each other. And you were smack in the middle.  
  
The handsome man walked past you, all nonchalant swagger and easy smile. He bumped his shoulder against yours more roughly than necessary, and it sent you stumbling to the right. You saw a booth table coming closer, and just as you decided it would be worse to crash against it unprotected than to let go of the load in your arms, an arm sneaked around your waist and pulled you into the booth seat. With a small squeak you tumbled into the padded bench, falling against what felt like a brick wall but was actually another man. You looked up at him, confused, and saw blue tattoos similar to the other one’s. But this man right here was blond and had his head shaved save for a floppy Mohawk in the middle. He flashed you a smile that sent shivers down your spine with how deranged it seemed. But then the look on his face softened a bit.  
  
“Having a pretty girl on my lap is the highlight of my day”, he winked at you, obviously trying to take the seriousness out of the situation a bit. Apparently you were showing a quite bewildered face. A crunching sound, followed by cursing, made you turn your head but just as you were turning to look around the booth wall, the hand that was not still holding your waist grabbed your chin and made you look back at him. “You, don’t want to watch it, kitten”, he said, the flirtatious tone gone. Then he stretched his neck to look over the wall. “Nope.” He popped the p noticeably. “You really don’t.” It was then that you understood. The crunch had been a fist hitting a face.  
  
This was not just a pissing contest between thugs. This was a fight. This was real.  
  
You stomach lurched. You had just wanted to write your essay in peace. How had you ended up in a fight? The strap of your bag had slipped off your shoulder when you had been manhandled into the seat and your bag was lying on the ground. But you gripped your books tighter to your chest. You had just wanted to do what students do at the end of the semester. You hadn’t signed up for listening to people beating each other up. And you couldn’t believe how horrible it sounded. More muted than what was on TV but still, there were crunching sounds, curses hurled back and forth. You wanted to press your hands onto you ears, screw your eyes shut and forget the entire situation. But you couldn’t even loosen your fingers from the books, it was like they were glued to them. You let out a whimper, quiet enough that it was not audible over the fighting noise. But the man at your side, who had still not let go of you, seemed to have heard it. He had watched the fight intensely but as you drew his attention he glanced back down to you, an emotion that looked suspiciously like pity mixed with derision in his eyes. You wanted to smack him for it but couldn’t find the strength. You were too tired for that. So you just lowered your head, closing your eyes, deciding that if you didn’t acknowledge the elephant in the room it would surely go away. His arm around you tightened, and even if normally such close proximity would make you even more anxious, right now it was almost calming to have his thumb lazily rub circles into you side.  
  
You had rewritten the first paragraph of your essay in your head when you finally noticed the silence. No more fighting sounds.  
  
“Thanks for the help, Halfdan”, you then heard the deep voice say sarcastically.  
  
“Hey, you don’t get to complain, you were the one shoving this beauty in my arms”, the man beside you answered, grin evident in his voice. Halfdan was a strange name.  
  
“Speaking of which… hey, you alright?” There was silence following. Oh, he had asked you. Slowly you opened your eyes and found the man with the braid crouching in front of you, looking at you worriedly. “Ah, there you are.” His smile was blinding. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” You couldn’t answer, your eyes immediately drawn to the blood that was now sprinkled on his shirt, and then to the bloodied knuckles of his hands. Also, his jaw was already beginning to bruise. But other than that he seemed fine.  
  
“Hey, princess”, Halfdan purred into you ear. “Snap out of it.” Your head snapped around at that intimate behaviour, looking at him with wide eyes. He smirked slightly, and you realized that he had unsettled you on purpose to get a reaction out of you. You looked back at the other man, who had been waiting patiently for you calm yourself.  
  
“Are you okay”, he asked again. “I didn’t hurt you?” Hurt you? You had not been the one he had beaten up. Why would you be hurt… oh…  
  
“No”, you said hurriedly, realizing that he meant the shove. “No, no, I’m fine!” You moved over to the edge of the bench to stand up, Halfdan letting go of your waist somewhat reluctantly. “Totally fine!” You pushed yourself up to your feet, not feeling your legs at all. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Really?” The man showed half a smile, standing up. “Because you’re repeating your words, you look pale, and you look like you’re about to keel over.” He had a point, actually.  
  
“Yeah, you might want to catch me.”  
  
You didn’t think he would actually do it. But as soon as your knees gave up under you he scooped you up into his arms – very nice muscular arms, thank you very much – and then sat you down on the closest chair.  
  
“There we go”, he said soothingly and took your hands, rubbing warmth back into them. Why were your hands empty? Where were your books? Oh, you had dropped them when your legs had given out. Bugger.  
  
“I’m gonna settle our bill”, you heard Halfdan say but his voice seemed far away. His words reminded you that you were still in a café. A normal café. And there had been a fight that had ended with blood. You turned your head and saw the group of men all passed out on the floor. Some of them were bruised up pretty badly. And all of that had been done by the man in front of you?!  
“Who are they”, you heard yourself ask.  
  
“Just some idiots. Sorry for dragging you into this.” You nodded faintly, not wanting to ask further. “I’m Harald, by the way. Seems not right to not tell you, seeing as I have ruined your evening.” Harald was a name that was just a little less weird than Halfdan. You told him your name, at which he smiled.  
  
“And you didn’t ruin my evening”, you added. “Essays have ruined my entire week already.” Harald’s smile grew and he patted your hands, as if praising your returning sense of humour.  
  
“They are not going to call the police but they want us gone.” You nearly jumped out of your skin when Halfdan was back. Damn, the man walked quietly!  
  
“Figures”, Harald said and stood up from where he had crouched next to you.  
  
“You better, princess?” Halfdan looked you up and down. You nodded mutely. “Wow, really convincing.” Had you been in a better mental state you would have glared at him so intensely he would’ve burst into flames. But right now you were even too tired to frown.  
  
“Where do you live”, Harald asked you. “We’re going to get you home, you look like you could fall asleep standing.” You looked up at him in what you thought was an incredulous stare. Did he really expect you to tell him where you lived? How stupid could he be? Apparently Halfdan thought the same.  
  
“Brother mine”, he snorted. “You are dumb.” So they were brothers? Well, that was an explanation for the similar tattoos. Maybe it was a family thing.  
  
“What? Why?” Harald’s eyes flitted from Halfdan to you and back.  
  
“She’s a student. More importantly, she’s a girl. As if she would ever tell two strangers her home address.” You then noticed that he had picked up your books, although in his hands they looked unfairly light-weight. Yours truly would probably have muscle-ache tomorrow from carrying them around.  
  
“You’re right”, Harald agreed. “My bad. How about that? You tell us the general direction and we get you at least close to your home?” He seemed really adamant about making sure you were okay. But you didn’t know if you could trust that. He had just beaten up six grown-up men all on his own. He was clearly a dangerous man.  
  
“We’re not about to rape you”, Halfdan said when you were hesitating a bit too long. Your face grew hot, being caught. But then, why would your mind not go in that direction? You had every right to doubt them. “My brother’s just a worry wart. Personally I would rather invite you for a drink than have you go home.” He grinned at you but in his own eyes was a considerable amount of concern, as well. He might be trying to seem like a tough hard-ass but his eyes, and the gentle caressing earlier, proved that he had a softer side. And while his flirtatious remarks were most likely just playful he was a rather handsome man, just like his brother. And you could use a distraction after what had happened.  
  
“Actually...” You looked him square in the eye. “A drink sounds very reasonable.” 

\---------------

One drink turned into three. It had turned out that one had just served to make your brain catch up on the entire situation. As a remedy for your trembling hands Harald had ordered you another whiskey. This one had calmed you down a bit but you were still feeling like this evening was more than surreal. After the third drink you told them as much.  
  
“Believe me, drinking with a pretty girl after a fight is not normal for us, either.” Halfdan grinned at you over the edge of his own glass of booze.  
  
“But fights are?” Three glasses of whiskey had loosened your tongue, otherwise you would have never asked. Halfdan only shrugged, but Harald answered you:  
  
“It’s not like we’re searching for brawls. Well, I’m not”, he added when his brother scoffed amusedly. “But I sure as hell don’t hesitate to finish them.” The two of them had those bad boy vibes that had the ability to make panties drop. The fact that they were gorgeous, were good company, and seemingly decent guys just added to the attractiveness of those tattoo-covered bad boys. You hadn’t even had to carry your stuff to the bar you were drinking in right now. Harald had carried your bag while Halfdan had continued to hold the books like they were feathers instead of hard-cover tomes.  
  
And honestly, you wouldn’t mind a hot tumble in the sheets with either of them. Maybe that would take your mind off the stress you were in. It wasn’t just the earlier situation, you had been stressed out of your mind for days. And there was nothing better to induce a good night’s sleep than hot, filthy sex. Unfortunately both of them had remained at a respectful distance even though both were flirting with you in their own way. Harald was all smiles and charm, complimenting little things you hadn’t even noticed about yourself. He all but waxed poetry about the way you wrinkled your nose when laughing. He found it adorable. Halfdan on the other hand rarely said something other than agreeing with his brother on your vantages but mocking the often cheesy lines Harald used. But his eyes told you in no uncertain terms that he thought no different. The heat in those deep lakes of dark brown was only too real and it made you squirm in your seat. Normally you were more on the shy side when it came to approaching men but something – probably the whiskey – was different tonight. You were feeling brave, so you took the initiative.  
  
“So”, you started after taking a deep breath, “which one of you is going to ask me to go home with him?” Both men seemed surprised by your sudden boldness at first, which you couldn’t begrudge them. You had only shown them your timid side by almost passing out on them in the café, and your careful playfulness while drinking. But after half a moment of perplexed silence, in which you berated yourself for being so blunt, Harald’s face split into a magnificent, warm smile.  
  
“Honestly? I wouldn’t have asked. You’ve had a rough night and don’t need any bullshit from us.” He leaned forward a bit, in his eyes now a similar intensity as in Halfdan’s. “But if you’re up for it...” His smile transformed into a smug grin. “Who am I to refuse a lady? Especially when she knows what she wants.” But that was the problem, wasn’t it? You didn’t know what – or more correctly, who – you wanted. You felt unbelievably attracted to both of them. The mere idea of rejecting one of them, and possibly pissing him off, had your stomach in knots.  
  
“Princess”, Halfdan said abruptly, putting his glass down. Your eyes found his on their own, and you were almost burned by the fire you found on his face. “Don’t get your panties in knots.” Apparently his intent staring also served as a radar for your moods. He seemed to see instantly when you were over-thinking things. “It will only be harder to get them off you that way.” And again he tried to lighten the mood by cracking jokes, bless this man.  
  
“Oh, I get it now!” Harald clicked his tongue when he apparently had an epiphany. “Darling”, he purred then and his deep voice immediately melted away your anxiety, nevermind your insides. “You don’t have to choose between us. You can have us both if I’m reading Halfdan eye-fucking you for the past hour correctly.” He grinned at his brother but immediately his attention was on you again, not giving you enough time to properly process his words or keep your blush down. “You can even have us at the same time”, he added.  
  
Holy hell, how could that man say such depraved things as nonchalantly as that? Your heart was thumping painfully at the thought of both of their well-muscled bodies pressed against you. And he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world! But… maybe it was for them. Maybe they shared women regularly. You definitely saw the appeal of that from the women’s perspective. But you had also never had a threesome, and while it sounded deliciously sexy it also nearly made you panic.  
  
“No pressure”, you heard Halfdan’s voice near you ear, and the next thing you noticed was his arm snaking around your waist. He had come closer while you had been pondering his brother’s offer. Almost instinctively you leaned into his touch. Again his lazy caressing calmed you down considerably. “Nothing’s gonna happen that you don’t want.” You whimpered almost inaudibly. Could that be true? Could it be that two equally handsome, sexy men were eager to get you in their bed but were totally alright with you setting boundaries? Your past experiences with men and boundaries hadn’t been stellar, so it sounded too good to be true. Harald’s hand on your knee distracted you once again from your rising panic. How come they were able to calm you down so easily?  
  
“Your choice”, Harald said, and in his blue eyes you could see that he meant it. The warmth his hand had seeping into your body was delicious. “Whether you want me, or my brother, or both of us, it’s your choice.” You weren’t sure if he knew that his words made him infinitely sexier than he already was. They sounded so natural and easy, coming from his lips.  
  
“What’s gonna happen is your choice”, Halfdan nodded, you felt the movement of his lips at your neck. He let his nose wander along your neckline, breathing you in. Holy hell, that was hot. “How you want us, your choice. When to stop, your fucking choice.” You were a goner. They had you. Hook, line, and sinker. You mewled silently and turned your head to look at Halfdan. His already dark eyes were almost black now. And there was more desire in them than you had ever seen directed at you. “Let me kiss you”, he asked, and you could only nod. Speech had left you long ago.  
  
His lips on yours felt a bit rough but pleasurably so. It was as if he was trying to devour you. The hand that was not occupied at your waist was tangling in your hair, pulling you even closer to him. You could do nothing but answer his passion with the same enthusiasm he was showing you. You faintly heard Harald chuckling but that seemed not important right now. The only important thing was getting even closer to Halfdan and his sinful mouth. You let out a pouting mewl as he parted from you, earning you an honest smile and twinkling eyes from the man.  
  
“Someone’s very eager”, he teased and gave you another quick kiss before standing up. “Let’s move this party.”  
  
Moving the party meant Halfdan was getting the car while Harald kept you company outside the bar. He insisted on putting his arm around you to warm you. You were warm enough with anticipation but you didn’t complain.  
  
“And how should we pass the time until brother dear is back”, he asked you, looking down at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
“Well”, you said, deciding that you really didn’t need to be shy anymore, and turned to face him, “I could think of a way or two for you to keep me warm and occupied.”  
  
“Is that so?” He smiled and both his hands wandered to your waist.  
  
“Mhmm.” You nodded and began to fiddle with the end of his braid. He tightened his grip on your flesh.  
  
“Enlighten me, then.” You pulled at his braid gently, and he gave in easily, bending down to envelop you in a kiss. Harald was gentler than Halfdan, but also more technical. Where Halfdan had poured all his lust into the kiss, Harald tried to hold back and make it enjoyable for you. He tried not to overwhelm you.  
  
Silly man.  
  
You threw your arms around his neck and pulled yourself closer to him, almost moaning when your body hit his. It was like leaning against a solid wall. A warm, pulsing wall. If he knew how to put those muscles to good use you were in for one hell of a night. His hands glided down to your backside and he cupped your ass eagerly.  
  
“Gods, that bum is glorious”, he murmured into your mouth, kneading your flesh. Nobody had ever called you bottom glorious. It wasn’t your most attractive feature, or so you thought. Harald apparently had a different opinion. “I love the feel of it!” His warm hands had a heat growing inside you that had you almost scared. Almost. You tried grinding against him and were rewarded with a groan that sent shivers all over your spine. You moved your hips again. “Darling, if you keep that up we’re not gonna make it to a bed.” One of his hands came up to cup the back of your head. His pupils were blown wide. “I will just push you up against the nearest wall and fuck you.” Hmm, that sounded good. You were just about to tell him that you wouldn’t find that horrible at all, when you heard Halfdan’s voice behind you.  
  
“Starting without me, I see. That’s rude.” You turned your head and saw him leaning onto a black car, his eyes roaming your body unabashedly. “Though I can’t really blame you, brother. I would have, too.”  
  
“I know”, Harald laughed, and then pulled you in for another hot kiss. Sadly it didn’t last too long. “Come on, darling. Let’s not keep him waiting any longer.”


	2. Getting more than bargained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers!
> 
> Here is the second chapter of my brain's escapade. It took longer than I thought to revise it because I'm a horrible perfectionist, but I'm fairly content with how it turned out now. Let me know if you think so, too, or if you would've changed something up!
> 
> I wish you fun reading it!

You had no idea how long the drive was. Or where exactly Harald was driving. Your attention was on Halfdan, whose one hand was again tangled in you hair as he kissed you senseless and the other had wandered up your leg, stroking your thigh. His fingertips were so close to the source of your heat. You two were sitting in close proximity while Harald was alternating to looking where he was going and watching what was happening in the backseat. And boy, did it heat up in the backseat. Halfdan’s kisses left you barely conscious, your heart hammering against your rip cage as you tried getting enough air into your lungs while Halfdan definitely tried to suffocate you with his all too demanding mouth. Not that you had any desire to complain. You hadn’t been wanted that desperately in a long time and enjoyed the attention immensely, essay and finals completely forgotten. University could wait another few hours while you engaged in the best way to de-stress.  
  
“There we are”, Harald’s voice interrupted the passionate make-out session you had with his brother. His own voice had dropped almost an octave from desire, which you would have claimed was impossible if you didn't hear it yourself. Halfdan pulled away from you reluctantly, his hand still lingering on your leg. The two of them ushered you out of the car and into an apartment building. But still you didn’t really notice where you were going, Harald’s hand roaming over your backside the entire way while he was pressing his body against yours was so damn distracting. His beard tickled your neck as he breathed down kisses on your skin, making the two of you stumble more than walk to where Halfdan was leading you. Though the blonde had kissed you within an inch of your life in the car he now was unfairly unmussed. You were sure your own hair looked like a bird’s nest from his hand tangling in it. The only thing telling that Halfdan had been the other half of the make-out session was the slight red tint in his cheeks and the intensity in his eyes. How he could still be focused enough to guide you and his brother to their apartment was beyond you. Your own brain had said its goodbye some miles ago.  
  
Somehow you managed to make it into the apartment with Harald practically attached to you without serious injuries, although Halfdan heartily laughed at Harald bumping his elbow on the door handle when he tried to both close the door and push you against it at the same time.  
  
“And you always say it’s me who has to learn that patience is a virtue”, the blonde chuckled when Harald muttered curses under his breath. While it was pretty funny that Harald would hurt himself being over-eager, it also fueled more fire inside you, making more heat pool in your stomach. You reached up and brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face, gently caressing his face, tracing his tattoos. Once you got used to the blue lines swirling on his skin they sure added to his attractiveness. You wondered if they had any more tattoos that were now covered by their clothes. You couldn’t wait to find out, Harald’s body heat trapping you just as effectively against him as the door at your back, making you feel rather safe and unsafe at the same time. Again you rolled your hips against his, just like you had in front of the bar, and you were rewarded with another low groan that sent shivers down your spine. Harald gripped your hips and pressed his groin against yours, rubbing his already growing erection against your pelvis. And dear God, it felt glorious!  
  
“My brother is an ass man”, Halfdan told you amusedly when Harald’s hands found your backside again, kneading and pulling at the flesh. Halfdan had leaned against a sofa, watching you with gleaming eyes but was coming over now, sidling next to you. He started to stroke your cheek, slowly wandering lower as you moved your hips against Harald’s in almost gentle rolls, and then suddenly pulled you in for another kiss. Your tongues tangled and your couldn’t hold back a wanton moan when his hand traveled lower, covering your breast. Halfdan’s experimental squeeze became harsher at that, and combined with Harald tilting your hips slightly to rub his erection more pronounced against your clit you were slowly driven crazy with desire. “I’m more of a tits kind of man”, Halfdan whispered into your ear when he pulled away, his beard scratching the delicate skin of your earlobe.  
  
“Good thing I have both”, you gasped and both of them chuckled. You had no idea where you had pulled the sass from, or quite frankly, even the brain activity to form a sentence. The sensations the brothers bestowed on your tired and therefore rather sensitive body were enough to drown you. And you hadn’t even reached a bed, yet.  
  
“You should decide now, darling”, Harald rumbled into your ear as he lavished your neck with little kisses. Halfdan’s hand was back on your waist, rubbing small circles into it.  
  
Oh dear. He was right. No matter how the night progressed, you had to choose who you wanted first. You had to decide who could take you to bed, and undress you, and have you. The decision had not gotten any easier than it had been at the bar. You adored the amount of self-control Harald still showed by dry-humping you, it was more than likely that he would make sure you were properly warmed up and maybe even already had an orgasm or two before he took his own pleasure. On the other hand, Halfdan was still looking at you like a starving man. His dark eyes held an even darker promise; he would ravish and plunder your body, and leave you breathless, no doubt.  
  
You wanted that.  
  
Your body ached for the savage fuck you were sure Halfdan could provide. The rush would wash off the lingering anxiety you still had coursing through your veins from the fight you had witnessed earlier, and it would probably leave you so exhausted that you would sleep like a rock for the first time in weeks.  
  
But… you really didn’t want to scorn Harald. The man still intimidated you to some extent. Though he had been nothing but courteous and charming the entire time he had lavished his attention on you, it still was a fact that he had beaten up six men with only a bruise on his jaw and bloodied knuckles to show for it. He was a dangerous man, of that you were sure. It was exciting to have those hands that could deal out such violence touch your body so gently.  
  
“I...”, you started but couldn’t get any actual words out. “I want...” Your heart was already beating pretty fast but now it started to get painful.  
  
“Princess.” Halfdan’s voice had suddenly lost all playfulness. It even made Harald stop nibbling on your skin and look at him. “Stop overthinking. Just tell us what you want.” Oh, he had again noticed that your brain began to get too noisy. Bless this man and his observation skills. You smiled at him weakly, and then gave in to a rather silly urge. You lifted your arm and reached out to him. Harald pressed a soft kiss to your cheek and stepped back to make space for his brother. In that moment you knew that your fear had been stupid. Relief, and a new surge of attraction towards the dark-haired man, flooded you. The next moment your stomach lurched, though, as Halfdan grabbed your hand and yanked you towards him. You stumbled into his arms, which caught you and wrapped around you while his mouth descended on yours. You moaned into the kiss and your arms snaked around his neck. With lips, tongue, and teeth he claimed you, not giving you any time to second-guess your decision to choose him over his brother for the moment. He let his hands wander over your back, sliding lower and squeezing the flesh of your ass, and you heard Harald groan behind you. But although Halfdan clearly indulged his brother’s preferences he was still more interested in satisfying his own desires, so he quickly lifted you up into his arms. Being literally swept off your feet, you squeaked in surprise and clung to him, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Good girl”, he smirked at you, grinding his growing erection against you. His wild eyes were partly obscured by his hair but they still held your attention with their intensity.  
  
Gods, you really had the hots for this man.  
  
“Please”, you whimpered into his ear, and then started nibbling on his earlobe. With as close as you already were to his privates with yours, you saw no sense in shyness. And even if you would never admit it out loud, you were not above begging for either of them. You normally weren’t into BDSM but every once in a while, when you felt comfortable enough with a dominant man, you liked being submissive for some time. It was usually when you were stressed out to the max that you liked not having to take charge. And Harald and Halfdan were a wet dream come true to your exhausted brain.  
  
“What do you need, princess?”  
  
“I need you to fuck me”, you replied and then sucked a bruise onto his throat. Halfdan hissed at that and a moment later you felt his hand in your hair, pulling you back so he could look you in the eyes.  
  
“Is that so”, he queried, and you weren’t sure what the look in his eyes was. You wondered if he was angry at you for giving him a hickey, and felt your heart pick up pace. How stupid could you be? He probably wanted to be the one leaving his partner with love bites, not the other way around. You should have anticipated that. You opened your mouth to apologize before your careless action could kill the mood but you were rendered speechless when he pushed on the back of your head to lure you in, and leaned his forehead against yours. “I’m not complaining, kitten, but are you sure?” His eyes were only millimeters from yours, he could probably see every emotion flitting through your gaze. You at least could now clearly see the concern that was pushing the lust back a bit in his. So he wasn’t angry, thank all the gods in the world. But you wondered how he had picked up on you starting to panic? You didn’t have enough space to fidget as you normally would when you were on the way of working yourself into a panic attack... oh. Of course. He had noticed your accelerated heartbeat, as your bodies were pressed flush to each other. He had noticed and immediately checked in with you. And his voice was so soft that it tucked at your heartstrings.  
  
“Mhmm”, you nodded your consent. You were sure. These two men were truly something.  
  
“Alright then!” His returning grin had something manic but it only managed to stoke the fire in your belly even further. Now you truly knew that you had nothing to fear from him. “Brother”, Halfdan looked around you to Harald, who was still standing behind you patiently, “I hope you don’t mind me borrowing your bed.”  
  
“It is the bigger one.” There was amusement in Harald’s voice. Your suspicion that they made a habit out of sharing women, if they were willing to participate in such a thing, grew by the minute. “And the sturdier one.”  
  
“Exactly.” Halfdan grinned at you wolfishly and then started to walk further into the apartment, every step was bouncing you up and down on his pelvis slightly, grinding your aching core against the bulge in his pants. You gasped at the feeling, gyrating your hips as best as you could to amplify the sensation. With a wild growl Halfdan suddenly pushed you up against the wall, caging you in with his warm, hard body. “Keep doing that, you naughty minx, and I’m gonna take you right here!”  
  
“She wouldn’t mind, I’m sure”, Harald laughed, having followed the two of you. “But if you really plan to fuck her senseless then you should make sure she’s comfortable enough for the ride.” You whimpered silently at the words they exchanged. Did they have any idea how erotic they sounded? And what they did to you with all that dirty talk?  
  
“You’re right”, Halfdan nodded and squeezed your butt cheeks almost painfully. “What do you say, princess? Let’s get you settled in, and then I’m going to settle between those gorgeous legs of yours.” He didn’t wait around for your answer – which you didn’t have, by the way – but carried you into a room which you could safely identify as Harald’s. Not that you could look around much to try and find traces of Harald’s personality in the room; without further ado Halfdan dropped you onto the bed that stood in the middle of the room. You bounced a bit but the mattress was clearly hard enough to support some passion in the sheets. You looked up at Halfdan, who let his eyes roam over your body, licking his lips.  
  
“Do you mind me watching, darling”, Harald asked. You turned your head and saw that he was lingering in the door, leaning against the door frame. It was his bedroom you were in. How in hell should you kick him out? Fortunately you didn’t even want to kick him out. You had never been one for getting it on with an audience but as you contemplated his words your found that you indeed did not mind him watching. At all. So you shook your head, and were rewarded with another of his blinding smiles. Gosh, that man was truly beautiful! “Thank you”, he said earnestly and then took a seat in an armchair by the door.  
  
“Eyes on me, though, kitten.” Halfdan gripped your chin and turned your head back on him. You hadn’t noticed that he had knelt onto the bed until now. “I’m the one who’s going to fuck you. And I want to see what I’m doing to you in your eyes.” With that he leaned down and kissed you hungrily. There was so much passion and lust in every stroke of his tongue against yours that you thought you would drown in it. All you could do was cling to him, gripping his shirt tight, and answer him with just as much fervor.  
  
The two of you kissed for some time, tongues and teeth battling each other. Halfdan had one of his hands in your hair, holding you close, and letting the other explore your body. He ran his hand over your curves, cupping your breast and kneading it, clearly enjoying the supple flesh moving however he liked it to. But soon he wanted more.  
  
“Let’s get you naked”, he suggested and pulled back, sitting up and dragging his hand from your breast down to the seam of your shirt. He grazed his fingertips along the small strip of skin that was revealed there. The contact made you gasp. He hummed silently in the back of his throat and pushed up your shirt, revealing your stomach to him. Now, normally the stomach is not the part of the body a woman is most happy with. But the way Halfdan stroked over your skin, letting his short nails almost scratch at it sent tingles straight to your core. “How do women get their skin that soft”, he murmured to himself.  
  
“Genetics”, you answered in a high whine before admitting: “and body lotion.” You heard Harald chuckle but didn’t dare glancing at him. The grin Halfdan gifted you was more than enough to dissuade you from looking away from him, anyway. With twinkling eyes he bent down and softly bit into the flab of your lower belly, just above your pants. It made you mewl and grab the sheets to steady yourself. Halfdan pushed up your shirt and greeted every inch of skin he bared with kisses and nibbles, and it drove you crazy! You didn’t think anyone had ever touched your body so reverently, yet completely naughtily.  
  
Once your shirt was pulled over your head and cast to the side Halfdan grabbed your breasts over your bra and dug his fingers into your flesh. It hovered just on the good side of painful and made your heartbeat pick up.  
  
“I don’t mind if we do this with you bra on”, he told you while he was flicking your hardening nipples with his thumbs through the soft fabric. “If you’re more comfortable that way.” Like many women you were quite self-conscious about your chest. But he clearly liked your boobs, if his hands were any indication. You bit your lip while you thought about it. Then you resolutely pushed yourself into a sitting position, reaching back to unclasp your bra. “Thank you.” Halfdan’s voice was breathless, and the last syllable turned into an honest-to-God moan when you slid the bra straps off your shoulders and your bra slipped off. With a quick movement he tore away the garment and dropped it to where your shirt was already lying on the floor. His eyes were glued to your chest and you felt the heat spread from your stomach upwards. “Lay back”, he ordered you gruffly and as soon as your back hit the mattress his hands were on you again. He cupped your tits and massaged them strongly, aiding the blush that was traveling all over your upper body. Then his face descended to the valley between your breasts, his mouth sucking on the skin, his beard scratching deliciously over the sides of your tits. All the while he looked up at you with his dark, wild eyes, making sure to hold your attention on him, and him alone. You started to pant harder when he caught one nipple between his lips, sucking it into his mouth while he was fondling the other. His hot, wet tongue felt so good on your breast that you couldn’t keep the eye contact. When he grazed your nipple with his teeth you let out a loud keen. Your eyes rolled back into your head and your arched into his touch. He definitely knew what he was doing. And he had been telling the truth, he was a tit man. He practically whorshipped your breasts, changing up constantly which nipple he sucked on and which he rolled between his fingers. The hand that was not occupied with plucking you like an instrument stroked down your side, gripping and caressing your flesh until it arrived at your pants. With only a bit of fumbling Halfdan managed to open the button and drag down the zipper. Still devouring your breasts he slid his hand inside your pants and under your panties, petting your vulva gently before wandering even further down.  
  
You whimpered in arousal and clutched his hair when the tips of his fingers touched your nether lips just so. He only very delicately ran his fingers back and forth, missing both your clit and your entrance on purpose.  
  
“Please”, you gasped, grabbing at his upper arm to keep yourself somewhat grounded. “Please! Halfdan!” You wanted – no, you needed – more friction. More pressure. The little tickling sensations his fingertips created were not nearly enough, they were only torturing you.  
  
“Please what, princess”, he asked after he had pulled back from your nipple with a wet sound. But you couldn’t even articulate what you needed right now so you opted for moaning and lifting your hips, pressing your pelvis against his fingers. You were rewarded with a brilliant grin. But instead of complying Halfdan turned his head, his mohawk falling into his eyes. “When was the last time you’ve seen something that beautiful, brother?” Oh. Right. Harald was still there. You had completely forgotten him. Your hazy brain had been too busy with the blonde on top of you.  
  
“In my bed? It’s been a while.” Harald wasn’t unaffected by the display, his voice was strained. So were his pants, probably. You turned your head to check but Halfdan grabbed your chin again.  
  
“What did I say, kitten? Eyes on me. You can watch Harald to your heart’s content once I’m done with you and he’s the one between your legs. Until then”, his eyes were positively sparking, “you either look at me, or not look at all. You got that?” You merely nodded, not able to form a coherent sentence. His words had you practically dripping. And he felt it. His eyebrows shot up. “Now, what is that? You like it when I’m being demanding?” You nodded again, no sense in denying it. He could feel the wetness pool between your thighs. His grin grew into something akin to dangerous, and his hands made quick work of your pants. They were off you in no time, along with your panties. But while your pants landed on the same heap as your shirt and bra, Halfdan passed your underwear to Harald. Then he actually contradicted himself and turned your head towards his brother with his hand on your cheek. The dark-haired man was handling the piece of fabric with care, admiring the wet spot at the crotch, sniffing it even.  
  
He was smelling your arousal.  
  
You weren’t in control anymore of what exactly came out of your mouth. The mewls and whimpers didn’t sound like you at all.  
  
“She smells heavenly”, Harald informed the man stroking your thighs. “I bet she tastes even better!”  
  
“Let’s find out”, Halfdan growled, and before you could even get your wits together he dived head-first between your legs.  
  
You didn’t know whose moan was louder, yours or his. Again you gripped the sheets, trying to stop yourself from writhing against his mouth too much. You were quite sure you had never gotten oral like that. He was eagerly exploring your folds with his wicked tongue, sucking your labia into his mouth, pulling at them. He lapped up your juices with gusto, drawing them out of you with ease. He had you trembling with sensation in no time. You could feel your climax approaching fast, your legs shaking like a leaf. He wrapped his warm, strong hands around your thighs to keep you in place and licked, kissed, and sucked at your pussy until the knot that had been forming deep inside your belly broke and you came with a shout. Hot white pleasure flooded every inch of your body, sending blinding lightning into your brain and up to the very tips of your fingers. Halfdan didn’t let up, though, still sucking at your clit and flicking his tongue over it. Your wanton moans soon turned into whines as your orgasm slowly died down, leaving you overly sensitive. But Halfdan showed no mercy, not slowing down his ministrations. Just as it began to be too much he grazed his teeth over your clit carefully and this little change of sensation threw your into another orgasm. Arching your back and bucking your hips even though Halfdan’s arms were still tightly wrapped around your thighs, you screamed. You wailed, feeling one of the most intense climaxes you ever had coursing through your body.  
  
“Wow...” Harald sounded nearly as breathless as your felt. “You look amazing when you come, darling!” You hummed, acknowledging that you had heard him. You couldn’t form an answer, though. The only thing you seemed capable of doing was lie there and pant, your body still twitching. You didn’t know how long it took you to recover but when Halfdan leaned over you to check in with you he was naked. You hadn’t even noticed him getting up, that’s how much he had dizzied you. But that wasn’t important right now. There were much more pressing things to think about. Like this gorgeous man between your thighs, staring you down with the most heated gaze imaginable, beard glistening with your juices. Damn, that was beyond hot!  
  
Without warning you pulled him in and kissed him. Your own taste on his tongue made you moan, and you wrapped your legs around his waist to stop him from getting away, should he have thought about that. But apparently that was the last thought on his mind, he kissed you back feverishly. He plundered your mouth as he rubbed his cock against your folds. You faintly noticed that he already had a condom rolled on. Your state of mindless bliss had been longer than you had thought, apparently.  
  
“Please”, you panted against Halfdan’s lips and locked eyes with him, trying to have your gaze transport every bit of desire he had woken in you. “Please fuck me!” You were so worked up that you didn’t even check your language. Even two amazing orgasms hadn’t satisfied the need you felt for this man, looking more than gorgeous with blue swirling lines spreading over pronounced muscles. You were caged in between two very built arms and you loved it! Your body needed him.  
  
“As you wish." He reached down to position himself at your entrance. If felt so good to have him nudge at your opening. But then he hesitated. “Last chance to call it off, princess. It’s okay if you’re done.” You groaned, half in arousal and half in annoyance. You appreciated the ever-present concern but you were more than ready to be ravaged by him.  
  
“Take me”, you demanded and determinedly gripped his hair, tucking on the strands. For a moment Halfdan’s eyelids fluttered close, a low groan punching out of his chest, but he snapped out of it pretty soon, opening his eyes and glaring at you intensely.  
  
“You’re on, kitten”, he growled. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you!” He hadn’t even finished his sentence when he shoved inside you, bottoming out in a single thrust. Your mouth fell open at the intrusion, your walls trembling against him through the stretch. The moan that left your mouth couldn’t possibly be one-upped in obscenity. But the noise Halfdan made came pretty close. “Damn it, kitten, you feel so good. I hope you’re ready to be pounded into this mattress until you can’t walk right, cause I can’t hold back any longer!” With that he pulled out, his member dragging over your walls deliciously, and then slammed back in.  
  
“Oh! Please”, you breathed, feeling his thrust all the way up in your chest. “Please fuck me! Fuck me hard!”  
  
And he did. There was no need for a slow start, he immediately began slamming into you, pushing his cock so far up into your pussy that once or twice you thought he was actually hitting your cervix. All you could do was cling to him and hold on for the ride. Halfdan was pounding away at you with abandon, pushing you closer to another orgasm with each movement. You tried meeting his hips but couldn’t actually keep up with his pace, but that only served to drag your clit against his pelvis every time. You were moaning constantly now, overwhelmed with sensation at the commandeering way Halfdan claimed you. But he didn’t fare any better. His winded growls at your ear were beyond erotic. It was when his arm sneaked around you, tilting your lower back slightly, that you moans turned into keening wails. Now your were sure he was hitting your cervix.  
  
“Halfdan”, you panted and screwed your eyes shut. It was too much. Your body couldn’t handle the pleasure, and the pain, and everything in between.  
  
“I got you, princess”, he grunted breathlessly into you ear and then pressed a gentle kiss against your cheek. The contrast between his forceful pushes and the careful touch of his lips did you in. You whimpered pathetically, and on pure instinct tried to wriggle out of his embrace, to get away from the all too powerful tidal wave of pleasure you felt approaching. You were sure your body would break once this wave hit. But Halfdan wouldn’t let you go, wouldn’t slow down. He was chasing your orgasm with horrible determination. It took only two more thrusts and another soft kiss, then everything around you slipped away.  
  
You screamed as you came. Your climax hit you light a freight train, deafening and blinding you. The only other thing you even noticed was that Halfdan was still thrusting into you, prolonging your orgasm until it seemed endless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that at the beginning of the chapter all three characters are really reckless in the car. So maybe a quick advice is in order.   
> Please, if you're driving, eyes on the road! No matter how much naughty stuff happens in the backseat!   
> And if you're in the backseat, still wear a seatbelt! It's not sexy at all to die in a car crash!
> 
> So, mum mode off now. Go on about your day!


	3. Out of the frying pan into the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers!
> 
> Chapter 3 was supposed to be the last chapter of this little story but somehow it turned out way longer than I had planned. So I had to decide whether I would cut things out, or split it in two. Naturally I chose option number two! I want you to have the full experience, even if that means you'll have to read one chapter more. 
> 
> And now, without further ado, enjoy!

When you finally came down from your high you were exhausted. And it wasn’t just the exhaustion you had felt for days now. Not only your mind was numbly tired, your body felt like someone had added several pounds to each of your cells. You felt like you were waking up but you weren’t sure if you had passed out. When you tried shifting your body your pelvis sent a dark ache up your body.  
  
“Ah, you’re back”, you heard a deep voice say at your groan. That was when you noticed that you were held. Strong arms were wrapped around you, your head was resting on a muscled chest, and a warm hand was stroking your hair in calming, steady movements. You hummed in acknowledgment. “You were fantastic, darling. You taking Halfdan like that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” A kiss was pressed to your temple by a bearded face. So it was Harald holding you, bringing you down from the incredibly blissed-out head-space his brother had fucked you in. You let out a gratified sigh and snuggled closer.  
  
“Where is he”, you asked and couldn’t even be bothered that your voice was raspy and hoarse.  
  
“Taking a shower and then preparing something to eat”, Harald replied, and as you grew more coherent his hands started to play. The one in your hair toyed with a strand while the other caressed your back. “I would’ve drawn you a bath and got in with you, but Halfdan informed me that I shouldn’t assume that you even like baths. Do you”, he asked. “Or do you prefer showers?” You hummed in contentment and let your fingers follow the tattoos on his sides.  
  
“I prefer showers for cleaning”, you told him. “But bubble baths are great for relaxing.”  
  
“Do you want to relax?” Now, that was an interesting question. On the one hand you felt like you had already melted like ice-cream in the sun. And you had absolutely no desire to get up. Being cuddled by Harald and being spoken to in his deep, deep voice was just so restful. On the other hand there was an ache in your groin that would be your companion for days. Maybe you could soften it up with a hot bath. But you were pretty sure that this bath would quickly turn into another round of glorious, ache-inducing sex anyway. And there was no need to leave the bed for that. So you willed your leg to move and wrap around Harald’s waist, even though every muscle, from the gluteus maximus right down to the soleus, protested.  
  
“If you get up I’m gonna cry”, you informed Harald, who chuckled at that, and then turned your head to kiss his broad chest. You nuzzled his pecs and practically purred. You probably should have told them that you basically turned into a cat when fucked out.  
  
“I see my brother was spot-on with calling you ‘kitten’”, Harald teased but indulged you and let you satisfy your need to smother him in affection. Of course you took advantage of his patience. Only when you started humping his leg did his hands grip you tighter. “Careful, darling”, he warned but rubbed his thigh against you, making you mewl. You were so sensitive that you couldn’t decide whether or not the friction felt good. “You’re stirring up something I’m not sure you could handle right now.”  
  
“Try me”, you asked. Well, more like begged. Although tired and sore, your body started to react and get aroused again. And they had said you could have them both, right? Now you wanted them to deliver. “Please”, you added for good measure and pressed yourself against him.  
  
The growl he released sounded even more savage than the ones you had heard from Halfdan. You gasped when Harald tightened his hand in your hair and lifted your head so you were forced to look up at him. His blue irises were almost gone, his pupils blown so wide. The ever present easy smile was gone, too.  
  
He looked at you like he wanted to conquer you.  
  
“Did you just say ‘Try me’?” His voice was not gentle anymore. Not indulging, and it didn’t feel quite that safe anymore to be in his arms.  
  
“Yeah”, you answered, trying to nod but his hand in your hair wouldn’t let you. You knew that you were being a little brat but something about this dangerous man was urging you to egg him on. You were dying to know what he would do with you once he lost his cool.  
  
“You realize that you’re practically begging me to do my worst to you?” He pulled you up so you were half sitting on him, kneading your butt cheek with harsh movements. You closed your eyes, enjoying the almost painful sensations that were shooting arousal straight into your already sore pussy. “Ah, you want that, don’t you?” His deep voice got so predatorily quiet that you had to strain your ears to hear him. His hand dragged over your hips to your thigh, which he squeezed tightly. “Tell me, darling, is that why you were humping my leg like that?” His tone grew lighter again, losing the edge but still being far from the charming way he had talked to you before. And it made you whimper helplessly. How could he know that this kind of dirty talk did so much for you?  
  
“Please, Harald”, you hummed and rolled your hips, anxious for the dark-haired man to get between your legs.  
  
“You’re too cute”, he smiled down at you, his dark disposition disappearing completely. Your scalp started tingling as he let go of your hair to stroke your cheek. “You would let me mess you up, darling, wouldn’t you? You would let me take advantage of the fact that Halfdan screwed you into mindless ecstasy. You’re such a sweetheart”, he pulled you into a quick kiss that ended far too soon. “Lay down, darling. Get comfortable.” Harald helped you settle onto your side, leg draped loosely around him. Then he kissed you deeply, once again holding back to not overwhelm you. This time you were really glad he did it. No matter how much tough talk you could dish out you weren’t sure if you could just yet take another round of the same intensity as Halfdan had inflicted on you. The slow dance of tongues Harald seemed to prefer right now promised to be much more manageable.  
  
The two of you were making out leisurely, exploring each other’s mouths and gasping and humming contently. If you hadn’t felt the erection poking at your leg you would have thought there was no end goal in it, at all. Harald’s hands caressed your body, rekindling the flames in your belly rather quickly. You gasped breathlessly when his fingertips brushed over your clit, sending sparks up into your pussy. He was barely touching your skin, only teasing you, and you could clearly see the mirth in his eyes as he watched your reactions.  
  
“I adore those little noises”, he told you and rubbed his nose along yours. “Don’t get me wrong, though, you screaming in pleasure is fantastic.” He carefully stroked your nether lips, and you tried to not buck your hips too violently. “But those cute needy mewls are doing things to me, darling...” He shifted even closer to your body, kissing along your jawline to you ear. You desperately grabbed onto his shoulders trying to ground yourself and not get lost in the dizzying sensation his gentle attention was slathering on you. “I want you to purr for me”, he whispered in your ear. “Purr for me like a naughty little kitten.” His hot breath was dancing over your skin, raising goosebumps, and you couldn’t have stopped the whimper escaping your mouth even if you tried. “That’s it, darling”, Harald encouraged you, his deep voice sounding more sinful than ever, and put the tiniest bit of pressure on your opening. You could feel your pussy flutter. “I want to hear you. I want to hear everything I’m doing to you.”  
  
You could do that. Yep, you could do that for him. No problem.  
  
You nodded your consent and were rewarded with a little nip at your earlobe, which had you yelping. Harald chuckled and licked the same spot he had bitten. He would be the death of you, you were sure. Your heart was beating so fast and strongly that you felt it against your rib cage. Your head was swimming. And your loins felt on fire.  
  
“Please”, you whimpered and moved your hips against his fingers.  
  
“Please what”, he repeated what Halfdan had said earlier, but other than his brother, who even in his teasing had an intensity about him that could scorch an aquarium, Harald’s tone was light and airy. “Do you want something? Need something?” You mewled and arched your back when one of his fingers dipped into your wet entrance. “Mhm”, Harald hummed. “I see. You need me inside that gorgeous cunt of yours, don’t you?” Your eyes, which you hadn’t even noticed closing, snapped open at his blunt words, finding his face and the smug, pleased smirk his mouth had curled into. He was so beautiful, leaning onto his muscled arm and watching you intently. You felt your cheeks flush with his words, which was ridiculous. He had watched you having epic sex with his own brother, there was absolutely no need to feel shy around him now. Not when he was about to finger-fuck you.  
  
“Yes”, you breathed and leaned in, your hands sliding up his shoulders to cup his face. His twinkling eyes were the last thing you saw before your lips met once again. You groaned and let your eyes flutter shut, trying to savour every bit of sensation his tongue caused when it danced with yours passionately. The kiss ended abruptly, however, when he pushed the rest of his finger inside you. You gasped into his mouth and moaned when he slowly let his finger enter you completely and then pulled it out again.  
  
“Does that feel good”, he wanted to know, pressing a gentle kiss on your forehead. You hummed your affirmation and grabbed his shoulders again, sighing shakily when he slowly worked two fingers into your pussy. “Good. Remember, I want to hear you.” With that he plunged his fingers deep inside, making you gasp at the harsh pressure. But his thumb circling your clit melted away any pain you might have felt.  
  
Harald definitely knew what he was doing. His fingers rubbed expertly against your soft walls, exploring your insides with a patience Halfdan’s tongue hadn’t had. It was like he wanted to memorize every tiny bit of you, learning how to play you like a fiddle. And he was rapidly succeeding. You canted your hips against his palm as he scissored you, stretching you.  
  
“Come here”, he mumbled, hooking his fingers and pulling you closer to him. It sent electric shocks through your entire body. You moaned helplessly and gripped him tighter, bracing yourself when he started thrusting his fingers in properly. The wet sounds he created only served to arouse you even further, and you could feel the familiar knot forming in your stomach yet again, growing by the second as Harald plunged his fingers faster and faster. You could feel his muscles work under your hand, felt the coil and release each time he pushed in, hitting your g spot repeatedly, and pulled out, dragging against your walls. You were panting heavily now, clinging to him; his warm, hard body being the only lifeline in an ocean full of pleasure. “Come for me, darling. I want to see you climaxing again.” Harald’s gravelly voice was so deliciously obscene that you weren’t even embarrassed when you noticed that his whispered filth brought you so much closer to orgasm. It made you want to do what he told you to. It made you want to come for him.  
  
“Make me come”, you begged breathlessly. “Please, Harald! Make me come!” With a low growl Harald doubled his effort, shoving into you harder, angling his hand so every push grazed your g spot. You started to keen, arching your back, your feet scrambling for purchase as your legs began to quiver.  
  
“Yes, that’s it”, he hummed, and then you felt his beard scratch your skin as he sucked on your throat. The stark contrast between the coarse hair and the softness of his lips and tongue shot buzzing tingles down your body, and that sealed the deal. You cried out when your orgasm hit, making your pussy clench around Harald’s fingers violently and sending you in a seizure-like state. Your hips couldn’t stop snapping against his hand as he fucked you through your climax, peppering kisses over every inch he could reach of your face and upper body, sending new waves of pleasure through you with every touch.  
  
You didn’t know how long you had been coming when you could hear Harald’s soft murmurs over your blood pounding in your ears again.  
  
“That’s it”, he cooed, having pulled his fingers from you but still caressing your pussy, gently rubbing your folds and stroking your vulva to bring you down. “You are doing amazing, sweetheart. You’re so gorgeous when you come. Such a good girl for me.” He kissed you again, this time some of his control was slipping. His ministrations were rougher than before, leaving you helpless and pliable in his hands. You whined in protest when he pulled away from you. Your frown was short-lived, however, and replaced with an eager smile when Harald asked: “Are you up for another round, darling?” You nodded and couldn’t help but squirm in anticipation. He gifted you with a blinding smile which had your heart flutter, and sat up. “Hands and knees, then”, he ordered playfully. “I want to have the best view for this!”  
  
He helped you getting up with an arm around your waist. Your legs were still shaking but his solid chest against your back provided enough stability. The close proximity also provided stellar audio quality of his growl as he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked your juices off them. You leaned your head back against his shoulder, mewling silently. You had just come a minute ago, but it felt like you were on fire with need. Harald’s hands stroked along your body, slowly driving you crazy with want. You reached back and found his hair. He had let down his braid and your hand tangled in his luscious hair, making him groan.  
  
“I need you to be sure, darling”, he said, nuzzling your throat. “Do you still want this? Remember, everything that happens is your decision.” You wanted to strangle him, and to smother him in affection at the same time. Both he and his brother had the worst timing to confirm your consent. You were aroused, needy, and would not back out now. Still, it was nice to have reassurance. So you replied:  
  
“I am sure. Show me your worst. I want to know what you think I can’t handle.” You were mostly convinced that this was a bad idea. With a man like Harald, his worst could prove to be entirely too much for you. But the prospect of danger only excited you further. So you just let him push you down on the bed with his hand on your back, getting you on all fours. He hummed appreciatively once your ass was in the air.  
  
“You wouldn’t happen to like being spanked”, he inquired, and a moment later his hand squeezed your butt cheeks. He kneaded them, digging his fingers into the soft flesh. You closed your eyes, taking everything in. You weren’t into spankings, but honestly? If it made him happy, and therefore probably even hornier, you could endure it.  
  
“I don’t want bruises on my ass tomorrow”, you warned him. “But if you don’t do it too hard”, you gave him permission, “then go for it.”  
  
“You’re amazing”, was his only answer before you yelped at the sting when his hand connected with your butt. “It’s just so beautiful. To see your ass jiggle like that.” Another slap, on the same cheek. This time you were prepared, and were able to keep your voice down. You still gasped at the pain, though. His hand was not gentle. Harald slapped your ass a few more times but also kneaded your flesh in-between hits, drawing languid moans out of you. “Thank you”, he said when he stopped and caressed your burning backside. “Take a moment and breathe through the pain.” With that you heard him shift on the bed. You stayed where you were, focusing on the pulse in your butt cheeks that had also travelled between your legs, making your pussy throb. You sighed in relief when Harald was back, pressing against you. His cock was sliding along your folds, being coated in your juices. You could feel the material of the condom warming up rapidly. “Do you really want me to...”  
  
“Yes!” You pushed your hips back at him, getting impatient by his consideration. Yes, you wanted him to fuck you. Yes, you wanted him to do it hard. Yes, you really wanted him to do his worst to you. You wanted to be wrecked.  
  
“Well, then”, he said and steadied your hips with one of his hands. “If that’s what the lady wants.” He positioned his cock at your entrance and with one firm shove he pushed into you. “I aim to please.”  
  
And you had thought Halfdan had fucked you hard. While Halfdan surely had poured his lust and aggression in each of his fast, punishing thrusts, Harald’s approach was different. He was pulling out maddeningly slowly, only to slam back in so hard you felt him pushing flesh out of the way. There was no rhythm to it, just individual brutal stabs that had the bed rocking and you yelping every time. You were gripping the sheets tightly, trying not to cry. But the tears escaped your eyes, it was no use. It didn’t just hurt, though. Although the force with which Harald ploughed your body was definitely painful, it also ignited this deep shocks of pleasure that had you panting.  
  
“Now that’s a sight!” Halfdan’s voice sounded a bit muffled through your dazed brain but you could still clearly hear the amused tone. “Be careful not to break her, brother. It would be a shame!” At those words Harald slammed inside you extra hard, making you wail and grabble for purchase.  
  
“You had your time with her”, he growled out and you could hear the strain in his voice. “Now let me have mine and leave me in peace.” With that he leaned forward, pushing himself even deeper inside you and your hips closer to the mattress. His muscled arms caged you in, holding him above you.  
  
“Still”, Halfdan insisted, and then you felt his hand on your cheek, stroking your skin and wiping away your tears. The nearly gentle touch was a welcome contrast to Harald’s harsh pushes. “It would be a waste to ruin her. Though I understand what makes you ram her like that. Princess here is delectable.” The next thing you knew was that Halfdan had leaned down and captured your lips in a heated kiss. You moaned into his mouth as he continued caressing your cheek. You wanted to reach for him, to let your hands wander over his body, but you were trapped by Harald’s arms and his cock drilling into you, and all you could do was accept every sensation the brothers gave you. Harald sped up suddenly, thrusting into you hard and fast, and although his cock battered your insides not quite as roughly as before anymore, you still couldn’t help but cry out. He was hitting your cervix with every push and you could feel the coil in your belly, wrought tightly. It felt different than before, though; deeper and more forceful. You were almost scared of how your orgasm would go and faintly wondered if one could get injured from coming too strongly. You would find out, you guessed. And that soon.  
  
Just as you were about to come Harald stopped his thrusts, and then one of his hands was sliding over the expanse of your back, calming your overwrought nerves considerably but also frustrating you to no end. You whined in protest again, as you had before, and Harald chuckled.  
  
“You’re so insatiable, darling”, he purred and kissed your neck sweetly. You leaned into his touch, clutching his arm to ground yourself at least a bit. “Can you sit up for me?” You tried, pushing against the mattress, but your limbs were shaking badly. “Oh dear… Have I fucked you too hard, sweetheart?” Although you heard the smirk on Harald’s face when he commented on that, there was also a hint of worry in his voice and a bit of guilt. And while he had roughed you up pretty well, you were still dripping wet and eager for more. So you shook your head.  
  
“No”, you panted but weren’t able to get your arms and legs under control.  
  
“Hm. Then maybe you need a helping hand?” Said helping hand was Halfdan gathering you into his arm, propping you up so you were once again leaning against Harald’s chest. There was a vague herbal smell wafting over you from him.  
  
“Kitten, you look ravished”, the blonde grinned and let his hands slide over your body lavishly. He pinched your nipples, causing you to buck your hips. Harald groaned unrestrained at that, his hands squeezing your hips tightly, his pelvis starting to move again. He couldn’t push inside you as deeply in this position but his cock dragged over your sensitive spots with every thrust. “Now I see the appeal of watching you getting fucked.”  
  
And he did. He sat back against the headboard, his intense dark eyes looking at you in scrutinizing alertness. You really were not used to being looked at with such a revering stare. And you definitely were not used to having your body ravaged so thoroughly, brought to ecstasy so often and so fiercely. And Harald was pushing your towards another orgasm rather quickly. Your pleasure was growing and growing, making your entire body tremble until he had to wrap his arm around your waist to keep you upright. His other hand strayed to your throat, not putting any pressure on it but merely serving as a reminder of his strength. And his ruthlessness. He had beaten up those men like it was nothing. But you quite were sure he would never hurt you more than you asked for.  
  
“Help her out, brother”, Harald demanded when he noticed that you weren’t quite able to reach orgasm through his thrusts alone. “Let’s give her what she deserves.” You moaned at his words, pushing your hips back into his in search for more sensation, your hands grabbing his thighs, squeezing his muscles. “Easy, sweetheart. We got you.” The hand on your throat wandered higher, gripped your chin and turned your head so he could kiss you. Your tongues slid along each other, pushed against each other, your lips getting swollen and raw. You gasped in bliss when you felt Halfdan’s fingers against your clit and jerked your pelvis involuntarily. He stroked you slowly, sending soft waves of pleasure through your core that battled with the more violent jolts that Harald was causing with his shoves. You whimpered, feeling like you might suffocate between those two. “That’s it, darling”, Harald cooed and slammed his cock into you faster. “Come for us.”  
  
“Just let go”, Halfdan said and rubbed your clit harder, his other hand smoothing back your hair so he could look into your eyes. They wrought you higher and higher, Harald had to hold you tighter when your muscles started shaking really badly, your eyes fluttering shut. You opened your mouth to moan out your pleasure but your throat constricted and all that came out were keening whines.  
  
“Please”, you gasped and reached out blindly, trying to get them even closer to you. One of your hand bunched up Halfdan’s shirt, the other found its way into Harald’s hair again. Clinging to them you waited for the inevitable, them pushing you over the edge with their relentless ministrations and into a mind-blowing orgasm, your eyes screwed shut and your mouth open, panting heavily.  
  
“We got you, princess”, Halfdan reassured you in a husky voice, applying more pressure on your clit and rubbing even faster. “Just let go. Let it happen, kitten. Show us what you got!” His dirty talk did things to your already dangerously quick-beating heart. Your climax was building inside you, your whole body felt strained and taut; and just as you thought you couldn’t take any more without passing out, the coil snapped.  
  
You screamed as pleasure flooded your body, pulsed through your abdomen, and shot into every last cell with each heartbeat. You were shaking so much, writhing in Harald’s arms and bucking against Halfdan, that they had problems holding you. Still, Halfdan kept rubbing your clit, prolonging your orgasm until you were twitching in over-stimulation. Just as you were about to beg him to stop, his hand left your clit and trailed over your stomach, between your breasts, and up to your mouth. You readily sucked them in, moaning when you tasted yourself on them. He kept them in your mouth, encouraging you to suck on them as Harald plowed away at your pussy, chasing his own climax but also making sure to hit your g spot with every thrust, forcing more pleasure on you still, even though you already felt frayed, your mind ripped at the seams and your body not faring much better.  
  
“Absolutely gorgeous”, Halfdan voiced his praise and then cupped your face with both hands. Your unfocused gaze was barely able to hold his eyes. “I want to see it again. Make her come again”, he called on his brother. Both you and Harald groaned at that, and your stomach dropped when he fucked you even harder, making you clench around him. Of course he would heed his brother’s request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to point out that our lucky protagonist does not dislike being spanked. It just is not something that turns her on on its own. She is doing this for Harald, but she's doing it willingly and she enjoys it. Also, he wouldn't have done it if she had declined. 
> 
> Don't feel the need to let your partner do something with you that you know you won't enjoy. Don't let yourself be coerced into things. If your partner doesn't respect your wishes and limits, then kick them the fuck out!


	4. Hollywood ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers!
> 
> So, here it is. The final chapter for this story. I'm now more glad than ever that I split the third one into two. I went back to flesh out the second part properly, and what can I say? It somehow ran away from me and became this long chapter! 
> 
> Anyway, have fun reading it! Comments, and critisism, are always welcome!

You woke up feeling heavy, like several anvils were weighing you down. It was as if none of your muscles wanted to do even a tiny bit of work because of it. Not even your brain was exempt from it. There was a comfortably cottony feeling in your head, lulling you back to sleep. It was difficult to even form a full though. So you opted to just snuggle closer into the pillow and try to fall asleep again. Your nose picked up a kind of familiar odour clinging to the pillow that you couldn’t quite place. It was a somewhat spicy, yet still a bit sweet smell, and it created a faint ache in your groin, tugging vaguely on your memory. With a groan you rolled onto your back, and immediately you felt other aches spreading through your body. Your muscles were seriously sore.  
  
Sleepily you blinked, slowly opening your eyes. It took you a moment to adjust to the light, although dim. But your oversensitive head didn’t like any of it. You sat up and looked around, learning that you were lying in an unfamiliar bed which was standing in a room you didn’t recognize, either. The sight of the armchair beside the door did pull at your brain, though. It was when you noticed that you were stark naked under the covers that something in your brain clicked into place and the memories of last night flooded back.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh!  
  
Harald had complied with Halfdan’s wish and fucked you to orgasm again, actually making your pass out on them for a good few seconds, before reaching his own climax and gifting you with the most sensual choked moan ever. They had taken good care of you, handling your exhausted body gently. You remembered soothing words being murmured into your ear, but not for love or money you could even begin to guess who of them had uttered them. They had tucked you in after apparently cleaning up the mess they had made of you. That’s at least what the evidence that were your prim and dry legs and pubic area suggested had happened. Though there was actually nothing prim or proper about sleeping buck naked in the bed of a man you hadn’t known for more than a couple hours before you had had the most intense sex of your like with him. And with his brother. But you found that you didn’t care about propriety. On the contrary; you felt as unwound, carefree, and Yourself as you hadn’t in quite some time. That was well worth the impeding Walk of Shame.  
  
You struggled to get your arms over your head, stretching your depleted body and trying to properly wake up your muscles from the deep slumber you had been in. They were quivering and trembling, and there was a heavy ache all throughout your core. You groaned quietly, knowing that you would feel the imprint those ridiculously debauched men had left on the inside of your body with their sinful actions for at least a week. Probably longer, knowing your body.  
  
Your head screamed at you to get back to sleep, to just let the world be for a while longer and nestle down in the bed again. Might be the best course of action even. But you didn’t want to take advantage of Harald and Halfdan’s hospitality and outstay your welcome. It was probably late as it was, judging by the light coming through the drape-covered window. They were most likely waiting with bated breath for you to get your lazy ass out of bed so the well-known routine of getting-your-date-out-of-the-door-as-fast-as-possible could begin.  
  
That thought sobered you up faster than you could’ve imagined. An icy chill traveled down your spine and your face heated up quickly. Damn it, of course they were waiting for you to show your face! They were being polite and let you sleep in but they must be on the tenterhooks, wanting to get back their apartment and go on with their day.  
  
Cursing inwardly you climbed out of the bed, ignoring your protesting muscles. Your head was harder to ignore, however. Everything before your eyes started to swim and you clutched the bedside table to not pass out. Damn circulation and dehydration!  
  
You waited until you didn’t feel quite as dizzy, anymore, keeping your eyes firmly shut and breathing deeply to shoo the numbness away. Once you were confident that your legs would support you again, you opened your eyes. Under your hand, on the bedside table in front of you was a plaid shirt with a sticky note attached to it. You recognized the chicken scratch immediately:  
  
Breakfast is ready whenever you are. The shirt is fresh, your clothes are in the washer.  
  
You could only stare open-mouthed at the note. That was unbelievable! Those guys were not only charming, and funny, and respectful of boundaries, not to mention freaking hot and generous lovers but also gentlemen when it came to morning-after mannerism?? They were too good to be true! Once again, with such a simple thing as a note they melted your anxiety away. Surely they wouldn’t be impatient to get rid of you if they offered you breakfast? And Harald had provided you something to wear while your own clothes were… in their laundry. You swallowed hard to make the lump in your throat disappear. No, you wouldn’t start crying over them caring enough to wash your clothes. But oh, who did you want to fool? You were ready to bawl your eyes out over the considerate gesture. It was probably due to your sleep-deprived, dehydrated, and famished condition. You never had come around to eat any of the food Halfdan had prepared, after all.  
  
You slipped on the for you over-sized plaid shirt. It reached down to your knees and you had to roll up the sleeves several times. It was soft and comfortable, and when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the wardrobe mirror you had to admit that you looked rather good in it. Never before you had achieved the movie-like We-just-fucked-and-I’m-stealing-your-clothes look. But Harald’s shirt somehow managed to pull that off; maybe it was the fact that you had actually been fucked senseless the night before. Maybe authenticity was the solution. Still, you would have rather seen the shirt on its owner, probably turning him into the world’s sexiest lumberjack. But you had no time to dwell on Harald and how much you would like to see him handle an axe. Even though the note suggested that Harald and Halfdan were not in a hurry you didn’t want to waste too much of their time. So you quickly combed through your hair with your fingers, not really making the mess any better, and then you exited the room. You followed back the way Halfdan had carried you last night and found yourself in an open living-room area with a kitchen attached. The blonde was seated at the counter, shoveling cereal into his face, and the fact that his hair was almost dipping into the milk made a muscle in your jaw twitch. His dark-haired brother was bustling about in the kitchen with the most glorious man-bun ever, carrying around a mug the entire time, nearly spilling coffee more than once. They would be the death of you.  
  
“Ah, sweetheart!” Harald beamed at you when he noticed you standing there awkwardly. “Slept well?” You walked closer, trying to shake off your anxiety. You noticed that the bruise on Harald’s jaw had decided to sport rainbow colours now. One quick glance at his hands told you that his knuckles had scabbed. But other than that he really looked no worse for wear.  
  
“Good morning”, you greeted a bit shyly, you had never been in a situation like that.  
  
“Coffee and scrambled eggs?” Harald raised his eyebrows at you, looking at you questioningly. You nodded, still not sure what was appropriate. “Right away. Sit down”, he offered you the seat beside his brother before making his way to the frying pan on the stove. “Halfdan doesn’t bite.” Halfdan only acknowledged that statement with a grunt, not letting himself be torn from his meal. Someone had his priorities sorted out. But he did look up at you under his curtain of hair.  
  
“I beg to differ”, you smiled and Halfdan’s half hidden eyes started twinkling in response. You climbed up on the bar stool and noticed the dark eyes of the blonde being drawn away from your face to your very much naked legs. All you wore was a shirt, after all.  
  
“Did I bite you”, Halfdan asked after swallowing a mouthful of cereal and his eyes roamed over you, searching what was exposed of your skin for marks.  
  
“I’m sure at some point you did”, you answered and then thanked Harald, who put a plate with scrambled eggs in front of you. The smell made your stomach rumble violently. You were starving! So you accepted the fork he gave you and dug in, probably just as graceful as Halfdan was eating his breakfast.  
  
“Oh well.” Halfdan shrugged with one shoulder. “Not the worst thing we did to you.” That was true. With how high they had strung you with their hands and mouths there was hardly any room for guilt over a few love-bites you might have. Harald chose this moment to butt in:  
  
“How are you feeling, by the way?” There was more than a hint of concern swimming in his eyes when he looked you over. So he knew that their way of treating women could be overwhelming, but he did it anyway. That was interesting.  
  
“Well...” You thought about it. It was a difficult question to answer. Fantastic? Sore? Ecstatic? Bone-deep exhausted? You settled on an easy solution. “My eyebrows don’t hurt.”  
  
“But everything else does?” Harald took a sip of coffee, frowning into his mug. Halfdan on the other hand had resumed eating, grinning like a child on Christmas morning. You nodded, there was no sense in lying. You were sore all over. “Are you alright, though?” Before you could answer Halfdan beside you snorted and looked at his brother with a mockingly raised eyebrow.  
  
“Princess is not made out of sugar”, he said and patted your thigh, the warmth of his hand lingering on the skin, even though he retreated immediately. You swallowed a moan that was threatening to leave your mouth. It seemed that your body remembered all of his sinful touches, and it wanted even more. You were sure you couldn’t have handled sex right now, though. “She proved that last night. And she seems pretty coherent.” He shot you a manic grin. “That can’t be said of all of our conquests”, he then purred as he had seemingly sniffed out your wakening appetite with his damn intuition, and leaned in closer. Your heart picked up pace at the proximity, your cheeks flushing as your groin throbbed. “You took everything exceptionally well, kitten. Absolutely terrific!” You didn’t know where to look as he praised you. Looking into his eyes and seeing the heat in there, apparently not having cooled down since last night, didn’t seem like a smart choice. You were scared you would burn yourself on his gaze.  
  
You were saved by Harald, who whacked his brother over the head with the newspaper that had been lying on his side of the counter.  
  
“Get a grip”, he growled. “You’re making her uncomfortable!”  
  
“Says the one who asked her for her home address like an idiot last night”, Halfdan bit back and tore his eyes from you, giving you a second to breathe. For a moment the two of them glared at each other, making you squirm in your seat. You didn’t want them to argue because of you. But then their faces split into wide grins, both chuckling. You exhaled in relief, willing your hands to stop trembling.  
  
“Anyway”, Harald said, in the most obvious attempt to save face ever, “you can take a shower if you want, once you’re done with breakfast.” He smiled at you warmly. “Though I would still prefer that bubble bath you mentioned.” You couldn’t help but smile but apparently Halfdan didn’t share that sentiment. He stared at his brother incredulously, before shaking his head slightly and going back to his cereal.  
  
“Thank you”, you replied. “That’s too kind. Especially after already putting my clothes in the washer. You didn’t have to do that.” They honestly were much more gentlemanly than you would ever have expected from them.  
  
“Halfdan’s idea”, Harald admitted freely and finished his coffee. “You shouldn’t have to do the Walk of Shame in last night’s clothes, he claims.” Halfdan grunted affirmatively at that. “Which you won’t have to do at all”, he added. “I’m going to drive you wherever you need to go.” His brother grunted again, this time in protest. After he swallowed his bite of cereal he glared intensely at his brothers, his eyes narrow.  
  
“Who decided that you’re the one driving her?!”  
  
“I did”, Harald responded as if it was obvious. “I am the older one. And have you forgotten when we declared me the sovereign ruler of this apartment? I make the decisions here.”  
  
“Of course I forgot that”, Halfdan growled and the way he was clutching his spoon, you were a bit worried for Harald. “I was three sheets to the wind when you proclaimed yourself King!” So they conquered places when they were hammered? The world should call itself lucky it was only you that had been conquered last night.  
  
“So… you’re King Harald, then”, you interrupted before they could break out into a full argument. Harald beamed smugly at being called a king but Halfdan chortled.  
  
“Princess, he doesn’t find his own arse without a map. You don’t want him to rule anything, believe me!”  
  
“Well”, you smiled, innocently fluttering your eyelashes at him, “mine he did find just fine.” And you still felt it. Your bum was aching, just like the rest of you. Except for your eyebrows, of course. 

\--------------- 

After breakfast you went to the bathroom, both men ignoring your offer to help with the dishes. A hot shower would do wonders for your aching muscles. It was still astonishing you that your pain had nothing to do with lugging around your books, at all, but with what had possibly been the best night of your life. As you stepped under the relaxing spray of hot water you tried to remember if you had ever had that much sex in one night. Maybe; but that many earth-shattering orgasms? Nope, definitely not. Harald and Halfdan had definitely taken the cake here.  
  
Your eyes had closed on their own accord as you were rinsing the shampoo out of your hair. You carded your fingers through the strands, happy that you would be smelling like a herb garden the entire day. Because, of course you had chosen the herbal shampoo Halfdan had used last night. Maybe it was a bit silly but you rather liked the idea of his smell lingering on you. Sure, it was just his shampoo but still… Better than nothing, right? You deserved the reminder throughout the day.  
  
Hands clasping your waist made you jump and squeak. The quiet chuckle behind you told you it was Halfdan who had stepped into the shower. He pressed his very naked body up against you, kissing and nuzzling your neck, his thumbs once again rubbing gentle circles on your waist.  
  
“I swear, I was only planning to brush my teeth”, he said and let his hands wander down to your hips. “But kitten, your are so irresistible.” You hadn’t even heard him enter the bathroom, let alone undress and walk up to you. That man moved really quietly! But you found that you didn’t mind him sneaking up on you in the shower. On the contrary, your body seemed to like it very much; if the throbbing pulse in your groin was any indication.  
  
You leaned back and into him, turning your head to look at him. You were soaking wet from the shower but he was still mostly dry. His mohawk was beginning to stick to the left side of his face, however, and there were droplets of water caught in his beard. Those reminded you of how he had looked right after he had eaten you out, his beard damp with your juices. You whimpered at the memory, and the flashing in his dark eyes was the last thing you saw before he drowned you in yet another passionate kiss. One hand left your hips and found your face, holding your head in place as he kissed you senseless. You were panting heavily when he finally pulled back.  
  
“Back up”, he ordered and before your brain could even process the demand, you already had obeyed. Turning around to face him you took a step back to the tiled wall. Halfdan’s gaze nearly burned holes into your skin as he took a few moments to look you over. Then he closed the gap between the two of you, caging you in between his body and a wall once again. “So pretty”, he growled, putting his hands against the tiles to either side of your head. He then pushed his groin against yours, eliciting a gasp from you as he ground against your clit. “And so responsive. Kitten, I want to make you mewl.” He lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to your throat. “You will mewl for me. Won’t you?” You probably would, yes. So you nodded readily, and then felt his grin against your skin. His mouth kissed its way down to your chest and once more he caressed your breasts with his hands and tongue expertly, making you squirm against him. You didn’t know whether his ministrations were pleasurable or uncomfortable. The ache in your body was still there but the pleasure was slowly overlaying it.  
  
Halfdan sank to his knees and left a warm, chaste kiss on your mound that had you whimpering. His mouth was so close to your heat and while your pussy thrummed with excitement on the prospect of having Halfdan on it again, your nerves apparently also knew how over-wrought they were, sending a sharp sting up your body. You decidedly ignored the warning your nerves were telling you and bucked your hips against Halfdan, whispering:  
  
“Please!” Your voice was barely audible over the water still beating down on the two of you. Halfdan moved one of your thighs onto his shoulder, giving him better access to you but also throwing your balance off. You would have to trust Halfdan to keep you upright. But somehow that didn’t seem like a problem, at all. You let out a relieved sigh when Halfdan’s mouth found your clit, pressing a sucking kiss onto it, and braced yourself for the onslaught of sensation he was about to cause.  
  
He was a lot more patient than he had been last night. He was still mapping out every last inch of you with his tongue, but the urgency was gone. He was deliberately drawing pleasure out of you by being as slow as possible. You ground your pelvis against his mouth, desperately trying to get him to go faster. But he wouldn’t budge, holding you tight enough that your movements didn’t bother him. His fingers digging into your thigh would very likely leave bruises but you didn’t mind. You were glad he was steadying you. Left to your own balance you would have crashed to the floor already, your legs trembling like leaves. Your upper body was covered in goosebumps, even though the water raining down on you was warm. You held your end of the deal, not holding back any sounds, gasping and whimpering, trying to survive all the soft sensual pain he was causing you.  
  
“Oh, please”, you sighed when his tongue put more pressure on your clit, finally giving you more than just the unbearable teasing he had tortured you with. He hummed against you and the vibration against your pussy made you squeak and buck your hips. He chuckled at your desperation but kept up the stronger strokes, steadily pushing you closer to the edge. You could feel your orgasm approaching, waiting for it with bated breath; after a particular vigorous stroke of Halfdan’s tongue you toppled over the edge, your pelvis releasing a wave of pleasure. But in that moment Halfdan pulled back, the only contact he kept was his hands steadying you. Your moans became upset as your orgasm came and went and left you wanting. Your climax had felt hollow and you were nearly sobbing in frustration.  
  
“Shh.” Halfdan rubbed your legs calmingly and pressed a kiss to inside of the thigh that was still on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, princess. I’m gonna make it all better.” That was a bold statement, given the fact that it was his fault you were so agitated in the first place! He was the one who had ruined your orgasm! But not for the life of you, you could open your moth and tell him that. You were too busy squirming in despair over the lost pleasure and whining in protest. “Look at you, all hot and bothered”, he purred, standing up and pulling you from the wall and into him, pressing himself against you again as he wrapped his arms around you. “So sexy. You have no idea what I want to do to you.”  
  
That much was true. You didn’t know, and you actually didn’t care. You just wanted him to do something, anything. Your pussy was on fire, your clit throbbing, begging for attention.  
  
“Please”, you whimpered, humping against his leg in search for some much needed friction.  
  
“Don’t worry”, he repeated and then tilted your head back so he could capture your lips with his and kiss you within an inch of your life again. You squealed into his mouth when he suddenly cupped your pussy and squeezed, your hands clutching his shoulders and holding tightly onto him. “I got you, kitten”, he mumbled into the kiss. “I know what you need.” With those words he started rubbing your folds, applying delicious pleasure. This was the real deal.  
  
It didn’t take long before Halfdan shoved two of his thick fingers into your already swollen pussy. But the faint pain was not important, at all; the pleasure of being filled at last, and not just being teased, was occupying your entire mind. You had long ago handed Halfdan the entire control over the situation, so you just let him do with you whatever he wanted. And what he wanted, it seemed, was finger-fucking you roughly. He plunged his fingers in and out of you rapidly, not giving you any time to adjust to the force or speed. Your body reacted rather violently to it, your hips jerking and your inner walls twitching around his fingers. You were racing towards another climax and you really hoped that Halfdan would let you have it completely this time.  
  
“I can feel you clenching around me”, he whispered hoarsely into your ear and then nipped at your earlobe, making you yelp. “You like this, don’t you? You can admit it, you like having your orgasm ruined just so the next one can be even bigger.” His dirty talk was frying your brain as well as stimulating it. He pushed his fingers up into your pussy even harder. “You like me playing with you. Naughty kittens always do.”  
  
You had expected to scream when you came. But as your climax hit you like a freight train you found that no sound came from your open mouth. Silently you jerked in Halfdan’s arms, who was still thrusting his fingers into you. You sobbed in pleasure. Your legs gave out halfway through your orgasm, Halfdan tightening his grip on you so you didn’t slip to the floor. When you slowly came down from your high, he was nuzzling your head and murmuring sweet nothings, holding you close. You sighed in bliss, now all frustration and agitation gone.  
  
“What did I tell you about bothering her in the bathroom?” When you blearily opened your eyes you saw Harald standing in front of the shower cubicle, his strong arms crossed, glaring over your shoulder at his brother. Said brother, however, seemed to not feel guilty at all. He was dragging his nose along your neck, breathing you in, leaving little kisses on his way.  
  
“Does she look bothered to you?” He cleaned the hand that had been inside you under the still running water and then stroked your side, calming you even further. Again you sighed dreamily, basically melting into him, which had Harald’s eyes flicker to you, an odd expression on his face. But you were too out of your mind to analyze his mood right now.  
  
“She does look clean enough”, Harald said impatiently and picked up a towel.  
  
“I wouldn’t bet on that if I were you”, Halfdan chuckled but still handed you over. You felt like a rag doll being passed from hand to hand. “Here, one puddle of fucked-out princess.”  
  
“I got you, darling.” You were wrapped into the huge fluffy towel and then Harald pulled you into a one-armed embrace. With the other hand he toweled you off gently, even picking up a second one to dry your hair. You hummed at his careful touches, content to be pampered like that. You squeaked in surprise, though, when Harald picked you up suddenly, lifting you into his arms and carrying you bridal style out of the bathroom. He brought you back to his bedroom where he carefully put you down on the bed. “I’m sorry Halfdan disturbed you”, he said, sitting down behind you. “I explicitly told him not to.” He gently removed the towel from your hair and then began to comb through it with his fingers.  
  
“I’m not complaining”, you replied. The orgasms had been too good to complain. “You don’t have to do this”, you added, meaning him untangling your hair. There was a quick kiss to the sensitive spot behind your ear.  
  
“But I want to.” You had to admit, he knew what he was doing. But then, the part of his hair that wasn’t shaved was pretty long. And glossy, and gorgeous. So you had a slight suspicion as to why he knew how to work out knots. “Please let me do this as a little thank-you for taking it so well last night”, he continued, his voice low and soft, and all of a sudden you understood what his expression in the bathroom had been.  
  
Remorse.  
  
He was feeling at least a bit guilty, and Halfdan apparently harassing you even further, made Harald feel worse than he already was.  
  
“I enjoyed last night.” You wanted to get this across to him. While he had fucked you incredibly hard and yes, you had cried from it, you had also had one of the greatest orgasms of your life.  
  
“You were amazing, sweetheart.” Harald pressed a kiss to the back of your head, lightly stroking over your arms before he went back to combing your hair. “Thank you for everything you gave us.”  
  
A sharp knock on the door pulled you out of the comfortable trance Harald’s fingers had put you in. Halfdan opened the door and came in, your clothes in his arms.  
  
“Delivery for the naughty kitten”, he said and flopped down on the bed beside his brother. “Although I must say you look best when you’re naked. And under me. Although being fucked to your breaking point by Harald is also a look that suits you”, he mused, gifting you a lop-sided smirk that evolved into a full grin when your face heated up and you could feel the blush settling in. “You’re too cute, princess.”  
  
“You didn’t have to do that”, you said, nodding to your clothes and ignoring his lewd comments that had your heartbeat pick up. If they didn’t stop being so… erotic in all they did, you would never get to leave. You would want to jump them constantly.  
  
“It’s the least we can do”, Halfdan shrugged. “You took everything we threw at you like a champ. Even Harald’s nasty kinks!” That earned the blonde a punch from his brother, which he dodged by sliding off the bed and to his feet. “I see, I’m not welcome anymore”, he remarked with a wink in your direction and left the room. Harald muttered under his breath, probably cursing Halfdan for reminding you that he had roughed you up pretty good.  
  
“I still enjoyed last night”, you said, pointing out that nothing had changed. You heard a deep sigh behind you, then Harald’s arms wrapped around your waist that was still only covered in a towel. He pulled your close.  
  
“He’s right, though.” He rested his chin on your shoulder. “I’m generally more patient than Halfdan but that doesn’t mean I’m not a savage. I could have hurt you last night. Both of us could’ve. I’m still not convinced we didn’t...” You pulled away and turned around enough so you could look at him. There was a great amount of sorrow in his blue eyes.  
  
“Am I sore? Yes. Will I be for quite some time? Oh yes. Did it hurt when you practically beat my pussy into mush? You bet.” His jaw clenched at that. “Did you make me come so hard I fainted? You know the answer to that.” That he did. He had held you close while you had been unconscious. “So stop beating yourself up over it, okay?”  
  
“Okay”, he conceded and kissed your forehead. “I have to admit, I’m inclined to humour Halfdan right now.” He smiled when you tilted your head in confusion. “He said if I really want to be king here I should use my power for something useful like enacting the law that you’re not allowed to leave. He wants to keep you”, he explained when you could only stare at him dumbfounded. “And I have to say, I’m not opposed to that.”  
  
Although you knew in your logical and rational mind that there should be tons of red flags, with Harald talking about not letting you go and Halfdan wanting to keep you, there were none. Your mind was eerily calm and quiet, absolutely not what you were used to. Normally your brain screamed things at you non-stop. But right now there was silence in your head. You knew that Harald was a dangerous man, and you had no doubt that his brother wasn't any better. But you had also seen the length they had gone to to make sure you were comfortable and feeling safe the entire night. Had you ever asked them to stop, you had no doubt they would have. And you were just as sure that if you said you wanted to leave immediately nobody would stop you.  
  
“I can’t stay”, you answered lightly. “I have essays to write.” Harald laughed fully at that.  
  
“Too bad”, he teased and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear. “We’ll have to wait, then, and come and ransack you once the semester is over!” 

\--------------- 

You had spent the day getting some more work done for university and it was already past 8pm when you found the sticky note attached to your phone. There was a phone number on it. It was not the chicken scratch you knew by now, but chicken scratch it was. Under the number it said:  
  
Just in case you want a repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I already gave some advice in the notes on the last chapters, I think it won't hurt if I do so again. 
> 
> Always make a quick trip to the bathroom after sex! You'll likely have to pee anyway, and it helps avoiding infections. So, yeah... 
> 
> (Let me know if such advice makes anyone uncomfortable.)

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that at the beginning of the chapter all three characters are really reckless in the car. So maybe a quick advice is in order.   
> Please, if you're driving, eyes on the road! No matter how much naughty stuff happens in the backseat!   
> And if you're in the backseat, still wear a seatbelt! It's not sexy at all to die in a car crash! 
> 
> So, mum mode off now. Go on about your day!


End file.
